Pride
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: After a depressing split from their partners, Rick and Michonne meet during Pride Week in Atlanta. After the festivities end, their friendship and chemistry remain. They find they are exactly what each other needs as their lives change. (AU, if the zombie apocalypse didn't happen)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

 **Pride**

Chapter One: Atlanta Pride Week

Rick should have considered himself one of the luckiest people alive. Over a year ago he was in a coma, shot multiple times, with no guarantee of survival. He eventually opened his eyes to see joy from his family's faces. His son hugged him and cried. His wife and mother also wept while thanking God. Rick's uncles, staunch as they were, tried to hold in tears but failed. His younger brother, Jeff, shot question after question in pure excitement; he was happy that Rick was awake and he was curious about Rick's experiences during his coma. Shane went to find a doctor. Rick was fine. At the moment all was well.

The road to recovery had been quick; so quick, Rick was back on the force six weeks after leaving leaving the hospital. Lori was furious! Rick wished he had taken her threats of leaving seriously. He wished he could have been the man she needed. For the life of him he still didn't know what she wanted from him despite her screaming it at him daily. He would match her screams with some of his own. Their loving home increasingly became a battlefield. Because of this Rick took a gamble to save his marriage; a gamble he lost tenfold. Rick quit his job and started working on his masters degree.

His master's was being paid for by teaching Criminology undergraduates. The school was in Kennesaw, Georgia. Rick hadn't let Lori know he was making the change before he made it. He thought she'd be so happy that he was no longer a cop that she would go happily. She wasn't and she didn't. With a wound in his heart worse than the physical, he moved to Kennesaw alone.

That was over a year ago. Their separation was finally complete. He was now a divorcee. Rick stared at the divorce papers with a drink in his hand. He would only see his boy every other weekend, some holidays, and the summer. He was missing Carl so much already. Why did it seem like he was the only one who lost everything? Was it even worth it? Was Lori happy now? He wasn't. He missed his old job, his neighbors, his best friend, and his kid. Rick should have fought more. This shouldn't be his life. All around him a different scene was playing out. The atmosphere was lively. The bar was filled with chatter, laughter, and upbeat music. People were happy. An array of colors filled the bar and streets. Multicolored lights changed the room to a passionate red, bright orange, then yellow, green, blue, and purple. Lovers embraced each other without reservation. Rick was sure he was the only one who was sad. It was Pride Week in Atlanta. He was in a LBGTQA bar owned by his coworker and her partner.

Alisha Harkavy worked with Rick in the Sociology Department. They both taught Criminology and had similar backgrounds. Alisha had been in the Army Reserves and he was a former cop. They'd come from small towns and were first generation college students. So far, she'd been the only friend he'd made in Atlanta. She was a beautiful woman. Most would think they would develop romantic feelings for each other, but it didn't even cross their minds. Rick was learning to be a good ally and part of that was not trying to date your homosexual friends. Rick never propositioned Alisha or her partner. Instead he more of their third wheel. This wasn't the first time he'd been to their bar Indigo, but it was his first Pride Week. He thought the festivities would cheer him up. While the other patrons were celebrating recent victories and enjoying their night, he was wallowing in what he lost.

"Somebody just got dumped."

"Damn, guess so. But to cry in public though, she wants to be on the internet."

 _She._ They obviously weren't talking about him. Rick scanned the room and found the woman they were talking about. She was at a booth by herself nursing a Long Island Ice Tea. Her face was stoic, but a thin tear escaped her left eye. She was doing a poor job hiding her pain, but Rick could relate. He reached for a handkerchief he was taught to have at all times. Rick was taught a lot of things that he was betraying right now. Wordlessly, he walked to the woman and offered the plain handkerchief. She looked up and took the simple cloth. Rick gave her a small smile and went back to his stool. Moments later, no longer crying, she approached him.

"Thank you," she said earnestly.

Rick looked at her. She was an exotically beautiful woman. Her flawless dark skin was covered by expensive pinstriped jeans and a tight, purple shirt. Her dreads were long and curled. She would look flawless if it wasn't for those big brown eyes red from sorrow. He'd always been a sucker for pretty brown eyes, however Rick ignored the attraction to this woman. He was in a LBGTQA bar during Pride Week. Hitting on her would be foolish. "No problem. Would you like another drink?"

However the stranger had similar thoughts. She took time to notice him. He was the epitome of an everyman. He was simply dressed, wore light cologne, and had a healthy amount of stubble. His strong features, curly brown hair, and blue eyes helped make him attractive. She could see his sadness too. "Maybe I should buy you one."

"Sounds fair." He held his hand out for her to shake. "Rick Grimes."

She took it. "Michonne." Rick played with her name in his head. He'd never heard a name like that before. He was sure he'd never met anyone like Michonne before. "What brings you to Indigo?"

This question was loaded. He realized she was asking more than his patronage. "My friends own Indigo. They wanted me to have some fun."

"Are you?"

"Well..." Rick didn't know how to answer that without being depressing. "What about you?"

Michonne was sure he was asking, _"Who or what hurt you?"_ So she ignored it. After all he was a stranger. Michonne felt oddly comfortable around this blue-eyed stranger. Michonne didn't want to let her guard down though. Before today she considered herself a rock. She was a corporate lawyer and known for her pokerface. But now she was crying in front of strangers in bars. And for what? Mike? She'd lost her mind. Michonne didn't want to be rude though. Rick Grimes had been nothing, but nice to her. "My lover cheated on me with our friend Terry. So I thought what the hell, it's Pride Week in Atlanta. I'll just have fun tonight. But..." Rick understood her hurt. He could only imagine how he'd feel if it happened to him. Rick wanted to tell her that he could empathize, but instead he handed her his papers. Words failed him even while Michonne looked them over and gave them back. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. It's not like I didn't know it was coming. I did everything I knew to keep it together. Her reasons just seemed so... small. _We never go out. She's bored. I work too much._ I never understood why she couldn't see that I did all of that for her. She never had to work. I made sure I provided for her and our son. Maybe I should have discussed it with her before moving here, but I thought it'd be what she wanted. A new exciting place, better job, safer. I moved to save us, but it didn't work. But the most messed up part is," He looked up. Michonne was looking in his eyes. She listened to every word. Rick hadn't had that in a while. He hadn't seen Shane or Jeff in a long time. Alisha was busy since she worked at the university and Indigo. Even if it was just tonight, it felt nice to be heard. "I really like my job. I never would have thought I'd be a teacher, but I love it. When I teach them something new, connect with students, help them, or even debate a student who thinks they know it all, I get happy. Maybe I should have done this sooner. I don't know."

"If you two were meant to be together, you two would be together."

"What about you?"

"...Mike's always had problems, I just need to realize I can't help him and let go." Rick was shocked. Mike? Rick had assumed Michonne was a lesbian. Many heterosexual people started going to Gay Pride events since it was less taboo. Although Alisha had complained about heterosexuals intruding in queer spaces, she invited Rick to Indigo. Michonne knew what he was thinking. She wasn't an ally or a curious heterosexual. "I'm bisexual. Many forget B is part of LGBT." Michonne sighed, "Mike is bi too. The three of us have been out since our college years. I was inspired by them for coming out. It's dangerous to be queer. I'd always admired their honesty, their bravery especially since they're queer men of color. I loved everything about Mike. He's gorgeous, smart, strong, an advocate for minority rights, and a good father to our son. I thought he loved me. I didn't see this coming." Michonne thought about walking in on Mike 'and Terry. They were so high they didn't even notice her presence until she cursed them out. They begged her to stay so they could talk, but Michonne stormed out. She signaled for another drink. Rick finished his. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"...Let's get out of here."

"Excuse me?"

"Let's do what we came here to do. It's Atlanta and Pride Week. We're two people with disposable income and apparently no curfew, our kids are taken care of, and we have no partner to answer to. Let's shake this funk."

Michonne looked at Rick incredulously. She considered his words. He was right. Why wallow in self pity? They were still alive, relatively young and lived in a city made for the night life. Michonne finished her drink. "Let's go. Did you drive?"

"I did, but..."

Yeah, Michonne was feeling tipsy herself. "Don't worry about it. There's Uber."

"It sounds like the wait'll be long. We could take the MARTA." He smiled at her slight disgust. "Come on Michonne, I know you're used to the finer thangs, but you can mingle with regular folk for one night."

"You don't know me, Rick Grimes. I have no problems mingling with anyone."

Rick laughed. "Really? Do you even own a MARTA card?"

Michonne feigned outrage before teasing him. "Something tells me you were really excited to get your Breeze card."

Rick blushed. He had been. It made him feel like he'd officially integrated into the city. "I don't like driving in Atlanta, Kennesaw, or Marietta."

"You never know what may happen in Atlanta traffic. That's why I have one. I like being punctual."

"So what do you do?" Rick was curious. This was Atlanta. She could do anything.

"I'm a lawyer."

"Indigent or-"

Michonne smiled. Proudly she said, "I work for Coca-cola."

Rick whistled. That was amazing. It never ceased to amaze him; you would meet anyone in Atlanta. "If I'd known that. I would have ordered a fancier drink."

Michonne laughed. Rick Grimes was refreshing. She had many friends, but she was glad she was with him at the moment. Her friends knew too much. Her best friend Jacqui would probably say, _"I told you so."_ To be fair Jacqui had been right. She didn't think Mike would be good for Michonne from day 1. She'd heard that Mike had struggled with addiction. All his accomplishments after that meant nothing to her. Her family didn't like Mike either. Her family didn't like him either. They appreciated his education and position, but her parents didn't appreciate Andre being born out of wedlock. Right now she just wanted a little sympathy and fun.

Rick was also having his own painful memories. He thought of the good times with Lori and Carl. Michonne was the type of person Lori would like to be around. Michonne was cultured, experienced, and unique. Lori had been bored with King's County, bored of simple people like him. He was luckier than Michonne in that regard. Lori was honest with him; Mike deceived Michonne. Divorce was hard. When Rick said his vows he meant them. He thought they'd be together until death. Even though he was the one who suggested it, being with Michonne was a little disheartening. If some like Michonne, beautiful and accomplished, could have problems with love what chance did he have in truly finding it? What luck did anyone have finding love? It was a complete contrast to everyone around them. Despite conservatism, despite the massacre in Orlando, people were optimistic.

Rick stopped walking when he noticed a sign: glow-in-the-dark minigolf. "Glow-in-the-dark minigolf, what's that?"

"It's exactly how it sounds Rick."

"..."

Michonne shook her head. "Have you played minigolf before?"

"No."

"Regular golf?"

"No."

"Have you been in the dark?" Michonne joked. Rick blushed. "Come on." Michonne took Rick by his arm and led him inside. The was a dim glow from the fake golf green. It was lit in rainbow colors. A group of teenagers were already playing. Rick wondered if Carl would like playing this game. "Two please." The cashier told Michonne the price and handed her two balls. Michonne handed Rick a red ball. She had orange.

"What now?"

"We start at the first hole. Just knock the ball in the hole. The lowest score wins. Simple, but fun." She went first. Despite her tipsiness, she got a hole in one. Rick placed his ball down and hit it. He gave it too much power. It slammed on the edge and immediately ricocheted back to him. Michonne laughed. His surprised face tickled her. "Come on, Rick. It's only three feet away!" Rick tried again, and again; luckily his fourth stroke went in. Michonne went to the hole and grabbed his ball. "Okay, I have one point. You have four."

"That's not good."

"It is for me."

Michonne was so cocky. Rick smirked and grabbed his red ball. "I'm going to catch up."

"Uh huh, okay."

The rest of the game was filled with laughter. Michonne started feeling the alcohol and started making mistakes. Rick just wasn't good. In the end, Michonne won by 10 points. "My ball was unlucky. I think it was rigged."

"Uh huh. All I hear is that Michonne's a winner."

Rick held the door open for her. "You're so humble, Michonne Anthony."

"Thank you, thank you. Let's go back to Indigo. Get drunk."

"Okay, then what?"

Michonne gave him a devious look. "If the bowling alley isn't open would you like to go clubbing?"

"...I've never been clubbing before."

"Jesus, Rick. How long have you been here?"

"About a year," he admitted.

"I'm not saying you should give into a life of debauchery, but the highlight of your stay shouldn't be the MARTA." Michonne took his hand. "Let me show you what Atlanta has to offer."

Rick entwined his fingers in hers. "Okay."

 **(A/N) I'm trying a Richonne fic that's not dark. It's an AU. This is how I vision Richonne happening if the zombie apocalypse didn't happen.**

 _ **Next Chapter: Sober Rick and Michonne debate continuing their fast friendship.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Stranger Danger

Michonne woke up feeling sore, but rested. She wished she could spend another night here to avoid Mike, but she needed him out of her house. Cheating was one thing, but she wasn't going to deal with a relapse. They had a son. Andre's safety was more important than Mike's health; he was more important than their feelings and relationship. She was going to do what was best for Peanut. Michonne pulled the covers over her arms and closed eyes. Her heart was breaking. Last night had been fun, but she was now sober and aware of her bitter reality. She still loved Mike. Even as she hated him, she loved him. Michonne hated that she chose him. Everyone she knew was against it. Now their warnings seemed to blow up in her face:

 _Have your fun, but don't fall in love._

 _He's from Alabama? Michonne, no, just no._

 _Don't date an addict._

 _Don't date a bisexual._

 _He's going to cheat. No man in Atlanta stays faithful._

 _Mike's fine and all, but you can do better._

 _Junkies never stay clean._

Michonne never listened to the negativity. Mike was an inspiration to her, black excellence to the finest. She'd seen her future in Mike. Their love was supposed to be stronger than the hate. Mike was supposed to prove them wrong as he'd always done in life. From the start, life was harsh for Mike. He was a poor, bisexual, black man from Alabama. He grew up with nothing, but his mother and her church. Every other Sunday he was told he would burn in hell. Every month his mother had to sacrifice either lights, rent, clothes, or food just to make it. His father was an addict and hemorrhaged their money. His mother's parents were alcoholics that either took more of their money or pride. To avoid his home Mike focused on school, politics, and the arts. He practically lived in the library and city hall. Despite this being positive, he was treated as a nuisance. Local politicians didn't like the uproar he caused the the community. Older whites didn't like to share this space with some "uppity" black kid. His mother wanted him to get a job and stop stirring up trouble. He was academically gifted, throwing off the pace at his school. His peers only treated him nicely if he helped them out of academic or legal trouble. Alabama's police had a problem with Mike too. He was too provocative and there was a rise of people who knew their rights and police protocol. His life was hell until his senior year. He applied for many scholarships and earn the money for college. He kept it a secret from his family, knowing it would be taken for drugs, booze, or the household's bills. Mike promised himself he'd never go back to Alabama. He made sure his GPA stayed at a 4.0. He joined his campus's Black Student Union and Gay-Straight Alliance to gain connections. He met Terry in the Gay-Stright Alliance. Terry was gay and one of few people of color in GSA. They formed a fast friendship mainly from their outspoken views against racism in the LGBTQ community. Mike also had to speak against homophobia in the black community in BSU; subsequently, he met Michonne. Michonne had a girlfriend from high school whom she kept secret. Mike convinced her to be honest with herself and others and invited her to GSA.

Mike changed Michonne's life from the moment they met. She learned there was nothing wrong with being attracted to both genders. She learned that honesty was the best policy especially honesty with oneself. If it wasn't for Mike, Michonne might have never came out. She was bisexual; it wasn't hard to pass for straight. However, Michonne's life improved after coming out. She found her parents already knew and didn't mind as long as her partners could meet their standards. Her grades and self-esteem increased. A weight was lifted off of her. Michonne became happier, more fun, more outgoing, more funny, and more flirty. Michonne was fulfilled in all aspects of her life. She credited Mike for a large portion of it. They disconnected and eventually found each other again. Mike became a lobbyist for queer rights and many years clean after his job introduced him to cocaine. Michonne was a corporate lawyer. They were a power couple; both successful and wealthy in their own right. Life seemed to get better when Andre was born. Michonne thought that they complimented each other. It made her sad that she couldn't make him bloom as he did for her.

"Good mornin'" Michonne turned to see Rick sitting on a couch in the hotel room. "I, umm, didn't want to just leave after last night."

Last night? What happened last night? Did they sleep together? Impossible, she wasn't promiscuous when she was drunk. Michonne calmed down when she realized she was still wearing her clothes from last night. From Rick's disheveled appearance she assumed he slept on the couch. She smiled. It seemed like she'd picked the perfect stranger to bond with last night. Rick hadn't taken advantage of her last night. She remembered most of their outing: her determination to win their games, the wonderful drinks and atmosphere at Indigo, and their conversations. The last thing she remembered was Rick telling her to eat her sandwich and drink at least half her water before she went to sleep. "I'm glad you didn't."

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, shitty... But it's not physically thanks to you." Michonne ran her fingers through her dreads. "What about you?"

"No, but only physically." Rick chuckled a little. He was so worried in making sure Michonne was fine that he didn't realize how drunk he was himself. After he put her to bed, he crashed on the couch. His stomach was threatening to rebel. "I had a wonderful time last night. It was definitely the best night I've had in Atlanta. Definitely the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Thank you for saying that, and for everything. You're a good man, Rick."

"I should be thanking you. It's nice not to be bitter for once."

"Yeah." Tears pricked her eyes. In a whisper she affirmed, "I've got to go home now." This was it; Michonne had kick the love of her life out of their home. Rick moved from the couch to the bed and embraced her. He let her curl against him and cry. She was hurting badly. He almost forgot why they were together originally. While Rick finally accepted the end of his marriage, Michonne was in the first day of a break up. Michonne had been so enjoyable and energetic, it was easy to forget she had her own problems to deal with. He wanted to help her like she was helping him. At this moment he felt lonely, but he didn't miss Lori. Thanks to her he knew he would meet more people and have a life in Atlanta. Divorce wasn't the end of life. He was going to focus on his new beginning. Michonne was embarrassed she'd cried in front of this stranger again, but there was something about Rick Grimes that made her feel safe.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No."

"...Do you need someone there?"

"I just met you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be-" Rick replay their conversation and realized how sketchy he sounded. He might be doing too much. "I just want you to be okay."

"I will be. I'm stronger than I look. It's killing me that you're seeing me this way."

"I don't doubt that you're strong Michonne. Seeing you like this just let's me know you really cared for him. You're hurt, not weak."

Michonne smiled sadly. She pulled away from Rick and went to the bathroom. "We may still be able to catch breakfast." She called from the bathroom.

"That sounds good. Would you like to eat here or grab something elsewhere?"

"It depends on how long it takes me to get ready." Michonne got in the shower and washed her face. She tried to rid all the evidence she'd been crying before she washed her body. She grimaced as she heard Rick puking in the room outside hers. He definitely needed breakfast. She brushed her teeth with the hotel's complimentary toothbrush and redressed. She opened the door and handed Rick the other provided toothbrush. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I'll be better with a shower." In the span of time it took Rick to wash and redress, Michonne had their room cleaned and had their breakfast via room service. Rick knew this hotel was significantly better than ones he'd stayed in. She checked her phone for her Uber. It would be there soon.

Michonne offered him the chair in front of her. "I decided to order in just in case you felt sick again."

"That was nice of you. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Michonne watched as Rick sat, prayed, and took his first bite. "I got a basic omelet, but if you want something else-"

"No it's really good. Thank you."

"It's no big deal. I'm about to leave. I just wanted to make sure you were well."

"Okay, do you have my number? ...I really enjoyed spending time with you."

Michonne thought about that. Maybe it'd be for the best to part ways with Rick. They hadn't even known each other twenty-four hours yet. They knew too much about each other. He'd seen her cry twice and knew her occupation and names of her family. "Let me have it." She'd take his number that way she could decide whether or not to continue their fast friendship.

Rick entered his number in her phone. He handed the phone back to her and squeezed her hand. "You'll get through this."

Michonne knew she'd see this man again. Her phone vibrated; her ride was here. "I'll let you know."

* * *

Michonne didn't say anything to her Uber driver and focused on what awaited her at home. She was glad that the tears stopped. She rarely cried; it was an impression she loathed giving off. Mike had so much explaining to do. She wouldn't cause a scene. She wouldn't give Mike nor her neighbors that satisfaction. She'd let him pack a bag and leave. Mike had enough money to get a decent apartment on his own. She'd protect her and Andre's finances and allow supervised visits with Andrea. Mike had many connections in Washington, subsequently random places in the United States; but, this was Georgia. Michonne knew so many lawyers, judges, prosecutors, and police that she had no doubt custody with Andre wouldn't be a problem. Michonne willed herself to be cold; as much as it hurt to use her power against Mike, she had to for her son. She'd do anything for Andre. Michonne would protect him. Michonne considered herself a logically person, but she never planned for Mike to relapse. She didn't even see it coming. She claimed to love Mike so much, how'd she miss that he needed help?

"We're here." Michonne noticed they were outside her apartment complex. She tipped her driver forty dollars and got out of the car.

"Welcome back Ms. Anthony." The door was held for her.

Michonne entered her code and let the elevator take her to her floor. Her heart was racing. Mike's in there. She felt it. She knew he would be sitting on the couch waiting for her. And he was. "Michonne-"

"Don't speak to me!" Mike followed Michonne as she went to their room and started stuffing his clothes in a suitcase. He panicked. His breathing grew heavier as he paced the room. This was his biggest fear. He wished he was hallucinating again, but he knew he wasn't. His limited grasp on reality was what made him think sex with Terry was a dream until Michonne got home. How could he explain that to her? Michonne went to the bathroom and packed toiletries. She rolled the bag to his feet. "Now get out. I'll FedEx the rest tomorrow."

"May I speak?"

"There's nothing you can say to make this right."

"I know I was wrong. I was up all night just thinking about how I treated you. I can't believe I did that. I'll always hate myself for doing that to you. I can't even say why. It's not you. It's me. I can't believe I did that. I didn't even know what happened. Michonne I would never hurt you. I mean, I would never do that to you. I've always been honest with you. I don't know how it happened. I can't believe I did that. I didn't know it was real. I thought I was trippin, I swear I did. I'm so sorry Michonne. I can't believe I did that. Don't leave me. If I got to get rid of Terry, I will. If I got to go to rehab again, I will. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. I love you. I love Andre. I don't want to be the man my father was to me. I'll do better. I know I was wrong. I can't believe I did that."

Michonne looked him in his eyes. Her shifted away trying not to meet her stare. She already knew why. Mike sniffed as his nose started to run. His eyes here dilated. Mike was high again. "You need to go."

"Michonne, don't do this to me baby. Don't do this. Don't do this." Mike got on his knees and and hugged her hips. "Don't go. Don't leave me. Do make me go. Don't do this to me baby. Please don't do this."

Mike started sobbing. Michonne stood there not knowing what to do. Mike was clean many years when they reconnected. This was her first time seeing him like this. "What happened?" Michonne cried too. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know."

"I can't fix this. You're not ready."

"I am."

Michonne shook her head. As much as she wanted that to be true, it wasn't. "You have to go."

"Michonne, don't do this."

"I love you. I love you so much, but you can't stay."

"I don't want him Michonne. I want you. I want this family. I won't do it again. I swear I'll never do it again. Please don't make me leave."

"Do you love me?"

"I love you. I love you so much and I hate myself. I hate that I-"

Michonne made Mike face her. "Do you love Andre?"

Mike shook his head profusely. "You all are all that matters to me. You two are all that makes me happy. I can't lose my family. Don't take our family Michonne."

"Mike, I-"

"Baby please..."

"You need to put your money in Andre's accounts. All except 25, maybe 50 thousand dollars."

"No."

"I'll make sure that I can't get to it. Neither will Andre until he's 20."

"Michonne..."

"You need to kick this. I don't know what to do, you're going to have to do it like you did last time."

"Mi-"

Michonne kissed him. "Don't come back until you're clean. We'll go from there. But I don't want to see you like this again. And I never want Andre to see his father this way. So fight this."

 **Meanwhile...**

Rick's phone buzzed. He picked it up assuming it was an email from work, but it was a text from number he didn't know with a 706 area code. He was excited. If it wasn't spam or a wrong number, it could only be from one person.

 _Mike is gone, but I'm definitely in the denial stage of grief. I promise there will be nothing, but smiles the next time we meet._

 _-Michonne_

 **(A/N) Things will get better, I swear it's not a darkfic.**

 _ **Next Chapter: Rick and Michonne meet again.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Before Stone Mountain

Rick looked at his students with anticipation. His criminology class would learn about law enforcement. He covered different types of police, statistics and demographics, jurisdictions, police misconduct, and civilian rights. Rick knew how important this lecture was. The unit on police was usually the most heated. Many videos of police misconduct were viral. This issue also crossed over to the fictional side of the media. A few of his television series adopted plots from the most notable cases. Tensions between police and minority communities were reaching a breaking point. It seemed like every week there was a new video of a black male shot or beaten by police. People are righteously outraged. He was outraged. This issue split the public, usually between siding with the accused or cops. He knew this dilemma would bleed into his class.

Rick was a simple man, but that didn't mean he was stupid or uneducated. Right was right and facts are facts. No matter what side his students chose, he wanted them to be able to argue or protest with facts instead of their gut. Even though the digital age was great for distributing information, it also distributed false information. Rick lost count of the false memes, unreliable websites, edited photos, and out of context quotes he came across. He was using some as examples in today's lecture. Rick wondered if he would have the same perspective if he stayed in King's County. Going back to college, and being immersed in a diverse city like Atlanta made him more empathetic to the Black Lives Matter Movement. There are systematic problems with the American justice system. Some police have bias against minorities. Many videos show officers using excessive force. Corruption allowed a lot of injustice to continue. However he also believed in the Blue Lives Matter Movement. Policing is difficult. People expect police to solve many social problems in America; but, then get upset if they mess up. Rick was shot! He knew first hand that fearing for your life is real; it could make anyone do questionable things, but it could also keep you alive. Rick probably wouldn't have thought about the different facets of this issue so deeply before. Before moving to Atlanta he didn't interact with any people of color. He was a small town deputy and always tried to do right; naivety made him think his fellow officers did too.

Rick took attendance and started his slide show. "Before we get to thangs we may have seen on the news or social networks, we're going to take notes today and Wednesday." He noticed a few disappointed faces. Friday would be memorable. "'kay, let's begin. Because of our own interactions with police and what we've seen in the media, good or bad. We may have a fixed view of police. When I say _police_ what do you think?"

 _"Benson and Olivia from Law and Order SVU!"_

 _"My father... he retired from the force."_

 _"The time they arrested me even though the the person who did it was twenty years older than me."_

 _"My future, most aren't bad."_

 _"I think of that monster back home who runs all the drug dealers and told me to stay in my place when I came here to better myself. They ain't all good either."_

 _"...I always think of a fat sheriff eating donuts, no offense Mr. Grimes."_

 _"I think of the time they protected me and my sibling from our drunken father."_

 _"I think of fear. They do more damage than good. I haven't had an officer prove me wrong. You don't count, Mr. Grimes. You're a professor now."_

 _"It does count, once a cop always a cop."_

 _"Why don't you-"_

Rick took control of his class. "Let's save some of this for Friday. We know the basic role of police; police are tasked with keeping order, protect and serve. When you think about it, policing isn't just a job right? It's a social fact. If you follow Durkheim, you'd say crime is a social inevitability, crime serves a purpose in society both to inspire social change and reinforce social norms. Since police interaction is the first stop in our criminal justice system, it's definitely an important. But even though police play such an important role, as a society we don't know much about them." Rick thought about an older woman from King County. She used to bring cookies to the department after they found her missing car. She went to church with them and occasionally called to check up on him. "I'm not talking about their personal lives, I'm talking about the actual job: jurisdictions, rank, different types of police, and honestly civilian rights. Can an officer search your vehicle upon request? What's the difference from a sheriff and vice detective? And stuff like-"

The door opened. Rick was annoyed that the door was cracked which allowed the straggler to come in. Although he allowed his tardy students to come in, the roll had been called a while ago and he was lecturing. It was annoying. Rick's irritation soon faded. It wasn't one of his students; it was Michonne. Rick tried not to let the delight show on his face. He hadn't seen Michonne since Pride Week and that was a month ago. Occasionally they texted, but Michonne always seemed busy with work. The last he heard, she wasn't even in the country. He thought she was slowly pulling away from him, but there she was.

Michonne took a seat in the middle row and looked for Professor Grimes to continue. Rick realized how silent the room was. "You're late."

Michonne pulled out a notebook and pen. "I was in Monaco. I got here as fast as I could."

"No, I don't think you did."

"What makes you say that?"

Rick shifted from one leg to another. He looked at her and turned his head to the side. "You're a punctual person. You saw fit to mention the first day we met. You're wearing jeans and a really fancy top. It's too casual for work, but a little too dressy for a plane ride. You're sweaty even though it's only 70 degrees outside, a simple walk here wouldn't have done that. You didn't get lost. This was planned so you knew I'd be here. Since you had your phone in your hand when you walked through the door, I'm going to assume you were playing Pokemon Go and lost track of time."

Michonne smiled. He was right. She'd been excited for the release of this game since she heard about it a year ago. His campus had many PokeStops. She would have been on time for his class, but there was a Magikarp and she was 143 Magikarp candies away from a Gyarados. "You're good. I'm glad you didn't lie about being a cop."

"Lying is more of a trait of a lawyer." He was enjoying this back and forth.

Michonne rested her head in her hand. Her amused brown eyes danced with his blues. "As a criminology teacher, I expected you to dispel myths of lawyers being liars."

"It's not really a myth. Lying is definitely used in court proceedings to sway juries. Even if there's an objection, the seed of doubt is already planted."

"Lawyers who are truly good, settle things before they get to court." Michonne gave him a knowing smile. She was referring to herself.

Rick shook his head and continued his lecture.

* * *

 _"Yaaasssssssssss!"_

 _"I didn't know Mr. Grimes was down with the swirl."_

 _"He must have game because she was all kinds of fine."_

Rick and Michonne didn't catch the gossip outside the classroom. After his lecture, Michonne stayed in her seat and waited for his students to finish asking him questions about the lecture or their grade. Rick kept looking at Michonne; he was anxious to see her again. She was completely different from the last time he saw her. She'd been so dejected. He'd been worried about her, but Michonne looked happy right now. The competitiveness from their first interaction was still there; he could tell by their back-and-forth during class. When the last student left he approached her desk. The room would be empty for another hour. He knew he should go to his office for office hours, but didn't want to leave from his fun Atlanta friend.

Michonne lifted her notebook. She revealed pages of writing. "I took notes."

"Wow, you are thorough."

"So are you. It's almost a shame you're not a detective."

"I thought about it."

"You're a good teacher. Your heart is in it. I can tell and so can they. It's funny that you went from one unappreciated job to another."

"Yeah. ...how are you?"

Michonne sighed. "Mike is back in Washington DC, but he's been missing for a couple of days. I think his addiction is getting worse."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I went to Monaco for business, so I can't tell you much. How have you been?"

"I've only been working. I went to a concert with Alisha, but I didn't know any of the songs."

"You're free to go out tonight, right?" Rick thought about it for a moment. He had to work Tuesday, but he hadn't seen Michonne in so long. He was sure what she came up with would be fun, but he did have responsibilities. "We could try another time."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to go to Stone Mountain. It's a nice little climb and has a great view."

"Alright, we can go after office hours. I rode the bus here. We can-"

"I drove. I'll take you home so you can get changed. I have my own spares in the trunk." Rick was surprised when Michonne didn't need his lead. She'd done her homework on his whereabouts. He wasn't alarmed; however he was worried for Mike. If she could find out so much about him, Mike was either in big trouble, didn't want to be found, or both. "It might be boring for you. I have to grade papers."

"I also have paperwork of my own."

"Being a cop was a lot of paperwork too."

"Ugh, well let's get it over with." Rick had two students come in for office hours. One was concerned about her grade. The second was nervous about Friday's discussion. When Rick left the papers in his office instead of taking them home. Michonne leaned on the door frame and waited for him to get ready. She looked preoccupied with her thoughts. Rick grabbed his keys and nudged her. "All smiles right?"

Michonne smiled at Rick. "As long as you don't get seasick, professor. But before we go, do you mind if I sweep through this campus again?"

Rick laughed. "Sure, Michonne."

Rick downloaded the app just to see what Michonne was so crazy about. So far he didn't get it, but her excitement was contagious. They spent hours walking around campus and talking. They even grouped with several students to track down certain Pokemon. When their phone battery became too low they decided to head to Rick's apartment. Rick whistled at Michonne's tenorite grey Mercedes. She shook her head and got in the driver's seat.

The radio was on Sirius satellite radio. Michonne left the parking deck and headed to his home via GPS. Jump Jump ended, but LL Cool J and Boyz II Men's Hey Lover began. Michonne squealed."Now this brings back memories! Isn't this melody just beautiful?" Michonne turned the volume up. "La-la-dada-ladadadadadada-lada...oooooo... It was Harlem at the Ruckers, I saw you with your man. Smiling with a coach bag in your hand." Michonne was slowly snaked her body in rhythm to the song. Rick couldn't help, but smile. Even though Michonne was larger than life, it was little things like this that made him connect with her. He loved her smile, he couldn't imagine her without it. He bobbed his head to the beat. Michonne continued singing/rapping despite fumbling through some of the lyrics. She seemed to like the Boyz II Men's riff best. She bit her lip and reminiscence once the song was off. "When that song came out, it was my favorite. Probably like every black girl in the eighties. I wish I could sing; I would remix this song."

"You didn't sound bad."

"I can carry a tune, but I'm not a singer. My sisters, Kianga and Zahara, they can sing. What kind of music do you like?"

"I like country, maybe a little indie."

"Do you have music on your phone?"

Rick laughed. "I'm not that out of touch."

Michonne gave him a quick glance. "Okay then use your bluetooth so I can hear some of it."

"Do you like country?"

"I don't know. I haven't really given it a chance. Just play the next song in queue."

Rick did as she asked and scrolled through his music library. He smiled a little when he found the perfect song. Brooks and Dunn's Hard Workin' Man began to play. Rick liked the way it sounded with Michonne's speakers. She gave Rick a skeptical look, but it turned into amusement when he bellowed, "I'm a hard working man! I wear a steel hard hat. I can ride, rope, hammer and paint, do things with my hands that most men can't! I can't get ahead no matter how hard I try. I'm gettin' really good at barely gettin' by..."

Michonne nodded, "Okay..." She didn't mind the song, but it would never be something she'd actively seek out. Rick's crooning was cute. Michonne wished she could record him. The song fit him. He was in his element. Michonne looked in Rick's eyes again. They were so kind; they also reflected glee. Michonne was glad he was doing better than their first meeting. She knew it wasn't a farce. Maybe she would have acceptance too. Rick made her smile, but he also gave her hope.

Michonne pulled in Rick's complex and parked where he advised. She followed him up a flight of stairs to his apartment. "I should be ready in a few minutes."

"Do you mind if I shower before we go? I know we're just going to get sweaty again, but I'm usually a stickler for hygiene."

"Sure." Rick found an extra towel and wash cloth. He was lucky that he recently did laundry. He showed Michonne how to use the shower and waited. She took an extremely long time, Rick knew there wouldn't be any cold water left for him. Minutes later Michonne emerged from the bathroom dressed in exercise capris and a training bra. Rick eyes immediately zoned onto her cleavage. Rick eventually looked to the side and tried to act as if he hadn't been ogling her breasts. A cold shower was definitely what he needed. He didn't want to mess things up with Michonne; this was the only disadvantage to having such an attractive friend. At least he wasn't caught.

When Rick returned from his shower Michonne was holding his framed picture of Carl. They'd taken it at career day many years ago. "You two have the same eyes."

"That's an old picture. Carl's thirteen now."

"Teenage years... How is it?"

"Depends on the day." Rick answered honestly.

Michonne shuddered. "I can only imagine. Andre is only four. He's so smart and sweet. I can't imagine him as an angsty teen. We all have our rebellious phases though."

"Do we now?"

"Nope, I'm not telling you about mine." Michonne laughed and then sighed. "Andre is in France with my mother. Three more days and I can hold my Peanut again. I'm all yours until then."

Rick liked the sound of that. "Good."

 **(A/N) I do not own Hard Working Man nor Hey Lover.**

 _ **Next Chapter: Rick and Michonne tell their friends about each other.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Thanksgiving

Rick stared at the Christmas decorations in his mother's home. Just like his childhood, it looked like something from a magazine. He admired his mother. Even with a budget Bettie Lynn Grimes could make a home seem magical. She'd gone for a silver and gold theme this year. She purchased new curtains, frames, rugs, and a new Santa to match. Her tree was decked in silver and golden ornaments as well as black and white photos of her boys: her late husband Thomas, her sons Rick and Jeffrey, her only grandchild Carl, her brothers whom also had sons, and her cat Gatsby. The windows were decorated with white lights and praying angels with silver wings. Rick couldn't wait to take pictures, but a month from now. It was November. Bettie Lynn put her Christmas trapping out early in an act of passive aggression. She was aware that it was Thanksgiving, but her entire family wouldn't be under her roof until Christmas. Carl was spending Thanksgiving with Lori's side of the family. She made it no secret that she wasn't pleased.

Fueling her ire was Rick's best friend, Shane. It had been a while since Rick and Shane had the chance to reconnect. Shane was still living in King's County with Lori and Carl. Shane transported Carl from King's County to Atlanta when things with Rick and Lori were its roughest. Occasionally he still did to do what Rick's parents called "alley-catting". It was Shane's favorite past time; plus Atlanta gave Shane a variety of women to seduce instead of the usual small town beauty. Like a true friend he spared no digs when it came to the woman who broke his best friend's heart. "I'm surprised Wal-Mart let her take off. You know Black Friday shopping technically starts at six."

"Shane." Rick didn't appreciate his family dragging Lori. It made him uncomfortable.

"There's no way they did. She must be out of a job. Rick, you better not lend her one dime! If she's strugglin' Carl can live with you in Atlanta. I'd prefer it, if I'm bein' perfectly honest. It's much easier to travel from Florida to Atlanta than King's County. A boy needs his father."

"Mom, you know we'll trade off next year. This year Carl will spend Christmas with us."

"So we'll be without Carl Christmas next year! This just ain't right!" Bettie threw her napkin down and covered her mouth. She was extremely upset by that news. Rick didn't know what to say. Although it was fair on paper he knew it was hard for a family oriented person like his mother. She rarely saw Carl, now she was fully realizing she'd see him half as much as before. She debated moving back to Georgia.

"You're right. This ain't right. And let me tell you someth'en, women would die to have a husband like Rick. He worked, went to church, is good with Carl, and never hit her. This is Georgia; that alone made him the perfect husband."

Rick appreciated the support, but saw no need to tear down his ex. He probably ignored their complaints last year. He didn't remember last Thanksgiving, he'd been wallowing in self-pity that much. "Shane, mama, it's Thanksgiving. We're supposed to be grateful, not asking for more."

Bettie Lynn pouted, but conceded. "Alright, you're right. You're right. My goodness, you've been so positive lately. I assume Atlanta's treating you right?"

"Thangs at the university are great. We've been tryin' to expand our internship with Cobb and Fulton County police despite the budget cuts. I've also been exploring Atlanta a little more. The pictures I've taken are amazing."

"Yeah, so is the woman in them," Shane remarked.

Jeff choked on his pie trying not to laugh. He thought it was funny his brother conveniently omitted that he was exploring Atlanta with a beautiful woman. His mother perked. "Woman? What woman? Rick are you dating?"

"Not the woman in the photos, no. Michonne's just a friend. I told you about her, mama."

"Is this your lesbian friend?"

"No. Well not exactly, but no. You're thankin' of Alisha."

Bettie rolled her eyes. "Not exactly my eye... Honestly, I don't know what it is with you men and your lesbian infatuations. If a woman likes women then she doesn't like you. So cut it out. Stop hangin' out with them and find you girlfriend. My dear friend Joanna Taylor married a man we all knew was... you know. It was sad. It wasn't like he hit her or abused her or was awful like that, but he didn't love her the way a man's supposed to love a woman. I think she became a bitter nasty woman because of it. I know the Good Lord ain't outright say it, but you need lust continue a happy marriage. So it's just foolish to chase after a lesbian, son."

"I'm not trying to get with any of my friends. It's nothing perverted."

"You may not see it that way, but it seems like it from the outside looking in. Oh! And I would just die if you were in one of those polyamory thangs I hear about. It's one man, one woman. Or whatever homosexuals do. Just as only as you are a couple and that's it!"

He wanted to laugh, Bettie Lynn Grimes, accepting of homosexulity condemmer of polygamy. "Okay mama." Rick sent a text to Michonne.

 _We can't be friends anymore because your bisexuality might tempt me to start an orgy. I hope you understand. -Rick_

 _Just when I was going to invite you to one. Damn, who's going to be the third guy in the gangbang? - Michonne_

 _I have a friend who'd be interested. -Rick_

 _Bet. -Michonne_

 _Sounds like Thanksgiving in Florida is eventful. -Michonne_

 _Yeah. How's Savannah? -Rick_

 _Like the fucking Twilight Zone. My daddy, who's never liked Mike, is now convinced the government did this to him because they can't stand to see a black man doing well. While I appreciate their support for Mike, but where was this when he was here? His perception of Mike went from the bum who got me pregnant without marriage to Mike a victim of the white man. -Michonne_

 _Still opposite here. Lori went from the woman who couldn't raise Carl and keep house to the monster who destroyed the family and still can't raise Carl and keep house. My mom's hate is consistent. -Rick_

 _And progressive. If I ever meet her I'll be on my best behavior. -Michonne_

Shane noticed Rick's smile. He hadn't seen in awhile. "You're certainly smilin'. Who' that?"

"It's Michonne. She says Happy Thanksgivin'."

"Uh huh..."

 _Ur gonna hit that. -Shane_

 _She's just a friend. But I am dating now. Last Friday I went out with a woman named Rachel. Nurse. Brunnette. Green Eyes. -Rick_

 _U gonna hit that 2. -Shane_

Rick looked at Shane with straight face. Shane could be so crude. It wasn't like that with Michonne. Even if he wanted to, she was still getting over her ex. Yes, Michonne was beautiful, but he wasn't weak enough to swarm a woman just because she was cute. He liked what he had with Michonne. He didn't plan on messing it up. Plus Michonne gave no indication that he was her type. From what he heard about Mike and her past lovers, they had been a lot more extroverted and experienced than he was. He'd probably bore her as anything other than a friend.

 _Have you texted Rebecca or whatever her name was? -Michonne_

 _Rachel. -Rick_

 _No, but I'll call her later. -Rick_

 _Becky looks like she makes dry turkey. -Michonne_

 _Was that racial? -Rick_

 _Was your choice racial? All the women in Atlanta and you find the whitest woman I've ever seen. -Michonne_

 _I'm judging you. -Michonne_

 _Hard. -Michonne_

 _You and my mother would definitely get along. She's never liked anyone I've introduced to her. And now I find that you're the same way. I'm shaking my head. -Rick_

 _Just type SMH, Rick. -Michonne._

 _Haha. I'm going to stop texting you. -Rick_

Michonne looked at that text and rolled her eyes. She bit her lip to stop a grin from forming. She enjoyed teasing Rick. It was harmless to rag on his date because she knew he didn't genuinely like Rachel. When he spoke of her his eyes didn't light up and he didn't blush. It was so easy to make Rick Grimes red. Michonne dismissed the potential of Rick and Rachel being a thing for long. She was proud of him for dating again. She was also a little envious. Michonne was slowly coming to terms that she was single now. Everyday without Mike made her more lonely. She missed his laugh, his touch, his general presence. This was her first familial holiday without him. She was grateful Rick wasn't spiteful. He could rub her situation in her face, but he didn't.

Michonne, her sisters, and mother were all in the kitchen finishing Thanksgiving dinner. They'd gotten to a late start fixing the meals. It was organized even though they were in a rush. The sounds of quips in French, children's laughter, and Motown made Michonne think of better days. Michonne promised herself this Thanksgiving would be the last one melancholy. Even though it didn't feel pleasant, she did have a lot to be thankful for. Her parents Ikenna and Marielle were in good health. Zahara, Michonne's older sister, was still happily married to Dr. Muhammad. Her nieces and nephews were well. Michonne sighed. Zahara's husband was named Michael. His nickname was Moe because of his last name; however, their father refused to call anyone by anything other than their government names. When Dr. Ikenna Anthony called for _Michael_ , there was always confusion between Mike, Moe, and Zahara's son Michael Jr. Michonne realized they wouldn't have that problem anymore. Lastly, her baby sister Kianga was well. Kianga was returning from Prague; her love interests spared no expense keeping her happy and spoiled. Their parents warned her that would stop when she was thirty, but it hadn't. Kianga was still talented and beautiful; her suitors remained.

 _"Leizighia, Khadijah, put ice in the glasses and put them on them table,"_ said Marielle in French.

Michonne's oldest niece, Leizighia, looked confused. She didn't understand much French. "Umm, what was that Mémère?"

Michonne translated in for the Anthony's third generation. "She said put ice in the glasses and set the table."

"Oooh. Oui Mémère!" Zahara's daughters did a quick count of the house and went to set the table.

 _"These private schools... They take all of our money and what are they teaching my children? We are not one of those family that only cares about prestige versus education. I am going to write their headmaster tomorrow and give him a piece of my mind! Their French seems to weaken each year. I'm not happy. There's a school in Lyon-"_

Zahara stopped her mother's thoughts. "Mama, _I like their school. And the girls like their school. No French boarding school."_

"Alright. Alright. I suppose you'll say the same about Andre?"

Before Michonne could answer Marielle she heard Andre yell, "C'est à moi!"

"Non c'est le mien!"

"Give it!" Andre demanded.

Zahara and Michonne left the kitchen and saw their boys arguing over a train set that belonged to neither of them. By this time Moe had confiscated the toy and reprimanded them. Andre stared at the train from the high place his uncle placed it. Michonne could see the wheels turn in her son's head. He was trying to see how he could get it without Uncle Moe noticing. "Hey there Peanut."

"Hi mommy. I got in trouble." Andre said honestly.

"Why weren't you sharing with your cousin, Andre?"

Andre frowned. "MJ likes to make the trains run into each other. I was going to make the trains run like they're supposed to go. But MJ wouldn't give them to me so I tried to take them."

"Andre."

"...I'll apologize." Andre begrudgingly went to tell MJ he was sorry.

"Dinner's ready!" Kianga yelled.

"Finally! You women were trying to starve me eh?" Ikenna complained.

Kianga found him and gave her grumpy father a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be like that papa."

"Stay on schedule, my pretty girl." It only took a few minutes for the the family to wash their hands and get seated. Ikenna prayed over the food. Before leaning back in his chair. His wife continued dinner after him.

Ikenna looked at his wife appreciatively. Even after forty years she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She went to an all girls' college and he was in an ivy league school. Marielle's friend was married to someone who lived in Ikenna's dorm; she'd gone with her for safety purposes. Ikenna was going to the library when he saw the dark-skinned beauty in his lobby. He knew from the moment he saw her that he was going to marry her. He'd worked tirelessly to make sure his wife and family would never want for anything. Now he wanted his daughters to have the same. Zahara did, but Michonne and Kianga were another story. He was the most concerned for Kianga. Michonne had a good career and personal assets; Kianga didn't. He just wanted his daughters to find a man who'd cherish them the way he cherished their mother. At first he thought Mike would be that man for Michonne, but after he didn't marry her when Andre was conceived, he knew Mike wasn't the man for her. He wanted them to break up, but he didn't want Mike to relapse. Even though they didn't say it, Michonne and Andre were devastated. Ikenna wasn't the softest man so he said nothing.

Marielle was happy to see her family at the table for Thanksgiving. Her kids lived in different places, had their own families, and busy lives. Now that they were here she would spoil them with food and gifts. Cooking and shopping for her family was her favorite pastime. _"As usual we're going around the table and say what we're thankful for, starting with the youngest to the oldest. Marielle smiled at her youngest grandson. He was Moe and Zahara's fourth child. "What are you thankful for Maurice?"_ The 19 month old just smiled and pointed to his mother. Zahara cooed and gave her baby boy many kisses. The family couldn't help, but smile too. _"What about you Michael Jr?"_

"I'm thankful I get to play baseball this year and my team's going to win! And I'm thankful for mommy and daddy too."

Marielle smiled and turned to Andre. "What are you thankful for Andre?"

Andre played with his food and said, "Nothing."

His cousins giggled. Kianga choked on her water. Zahara looked awkward. Andre's grandfather frowned. "Andre! You will stop this nonsense now!"

"...yes sir."

"Why would you say that?" Michonne asked even though she had a feeling why.

"Daddy is still sick. He hasn't called me in a long time."

Michonne's heart broke. "I know, Peanut."

"...you still have your mom, Andre. Your aunties, uncle Moe, grandparents, cousins, your toys, and friends. Your dad will get better. Your dad always gets better," Zahara reassured him. She had unshed tears in her eyes. Knowing Andre hurt effected everyone.

Andre nodded, but continued playing with his food. Michonne didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she could do to ease his pain. Knowing Andre wasn't fine took the last of her optimism. This Thanksgiving was awful. Addiction had killed the man they knew. No matter how busy Mike was in the past he always remembered the family and made time. Mike and Andre were close. Mike would drop anything to take the day to spend with his family. Now Mike was a stranger, a man she didn't know. She didn't know where he was nor if he was well. Michonne needed help. She needed guidance to help Andre because she was lost. She never planned for this and didn't know what to do. Her sister, Kianga held her hand to keep her strong. This she was thankful for. She would need their support to go to the next chapter of their lives.

Kianga texted her sister with one hand. Because her parents knew it was her sister Michonne answered it without their disapproval.

 _I was going to tell you this after dinner, but I'm moving to Atlanta. We know you're strong, but I'm the fun aunt. I won't leave until Andre is all smiles again. -Kia_

A couple tears fell from Michonne. Her nomadic, gypsy-hearted sister was going to settle down in Atlanta to help her and Andre. Kianga didn't have to do that; she had her own life. Seeing the love and support her family had for her was overwhelming. She took slow breaths so she wouldn't sob. Michonne's phone vibrated again. She checked it thinking it was going to be her other sister. It wasn't.

 _If you're going Black Friday Shopping tonight please be careful. I still want to see you Monday. This first holiday after a breakup is always the worst. Booze and Netflix on me. -Rick_

Michonne smiled. She did have a lot to be thankful for.

 **(A/N) Sorry for the late update/lack of response. I've been really tired lately.**

 _ **Next Chapter: Rick introduces Michonne to Carl.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Argument (Part 1)

Rick was extremely content at the moment. He had a research paper due in a week. Most of his paper was complete, but he was making corrections and a few additions. A couple of books were scattered on the coffee table, but a worn copy of _Life After Death Row_ by Dr. Saundra Westervelt and Dr. Kimberly Cook was in his hand. Occasionally Rick highlighted a passage and wrote notes beside it. In May he would have his Masters. He couldn't wait to graduate. He was glad Carl was there to watch him; this was such a positive thing to show him. Plus, graduate school was much harder than undergraduate. He had to be more thorough, more precise. With the exception of his papers, there was less structure. He had to discipline himself more. Rick contemplated getting a doctorate, but he'd settle with his masters until a doctorate proved financially beneficial.

Michonne was stretched out on the couch with her feet in Rick's lap. At first they were underneath his thigh for warmth, but she finally thawed. She was mindlessly scrolling through Facebook. She didn't have to work today and she didn't feel like going out. She was comfortable at home with Rick. Michonne sighed; perhaps her age was starting to show. She looked up and watched Rick study. His usually clean-shaven face prickled with stubble. He must have been working hard. Michonne hadn't seen him with facial hair. It made him look more mature and rugged. She liked it. Michonne wondered why she was thinking that way. She usually wasn't attracted to white men and she was sure Rick didn't date women of color. His first wife and the new woman he was dating were slim brunettes. Rick had a type and it certainly wasn't her. Michonne didn't need to date him though. This was comfortable. She liked their friendship.

Michonne's phone rang. She looked and saw it was her friend Jacqui. "Hello?"

"It's official. I'm done dating."

"What happened?"

"My second date with that guy Damon. ...He's married. He's got a whole family, wife, kids, mortgage, dog, all of that. He had the nerve to use them as an example that he was a good man and could take care of me. I was like 'is this nigga serious?!' You got a wife!"

Michonne laughed. "No he didn't. With a straight face?"

"He looked confused that I was mad Michonne. He didn't know that I'd be mad he had a family. Seriously, I'm done; I mean done."

"...I have a story," Michonne offered.

"You started dating again? That's good." Jacqui sounded legitimately happy for her.

Michonne smiled. "It's nothing compared to your story."

She groaned, "It's just more of the same. Damon may be the story of my life. Where are the good men in Atlanta? There's gotta be some."

Michonne looked at Rick. "I know one, but I don't think he likes the sistas."

He didn't look up, but he did respond. "If you're talkin' about me. You're wrong. I like all women."

Michonne rolls her eyes. "Yeah right... Nevermind Jacqui."

"Are you trying to set me up," Rick and Jacqui asked at the same time.

"No, it was just a thought." Michonne denied.

"What's he look like?"

Rick shook his head. "I'm takin' a break. Thangs with Rachel ended strangely."

"You mind if I put Jacqui on speaker?"

He blushed. "I guess it's okay." Michonne did and put the phone between them. "I haven't even told Shane yet. It was my third date with Rachel. We had dinner and went to an open mike night near KSU. We're talkin', laughin', thangs are going really nice until I take her home. She said she'd had a little too much to drank and asked if I wanted to come in. I said no and I'd call her tomorrow, but she got mad. She said not to bother and bye. Later I get a text saying I made her insecure. I don't get it."

"You dodged a bullet." Michonne said. Jacqui agreed.

"She wanted you to have sex with her, but was to repressed to say it. She wanted to blame the alcohol for her actions so she'd still seem like a _good woman_. Bump that, it's not high school. I'm with Michonne, you dodged a bullet."

"Exactly, you need someone who'll say what they mean and mean what they say."

Jacqui continued, "I'd be dropping hints all night. When we got to the house I'd hold your hand and walk your ass inside. Candles, some R&B, leftovers, that's how a grown woman does it."

"I see you Jacqui-girl! Me, sometimes I can be aggressive."

"Aggressive?" Rick was confused.

Michonne nodded. "But those days might be behind me. My date talked about herself non-stop. I eventually just got up and left."

"Women in Atlanta -crazy, men in Atlanta -crazy. I'm outsourcing my dates from now on."

Michonne and Rick laughed. "Sounds like a good plan."

"I made it safely, I'll talk to you later. Bye Michonne. Bye Rick." The friends hang up.

Rick looked at the smile lingering on Michonne's face. He thought she was pretty when he met her at the bar, but she was gorgeous when she smiled. Finding herself cold again she placed her feet underneath Rick. He flinched, grabbed her ankle, and moved her cold feet from underneath him. "Go get a blanket."

"Why? You're better than a blanket. It's just my feet."

"They're colder than before." He tossed his book on the floor and stopped her from sliding her other foot underneath him. "Michonne!"

"I thought we were friends." She pouted and tried to make herself appear sad. "Please?"

Rick stared at them for a few seconds. He hardened his face and denied her. "Nope." He used her ankles to slid her closer to him and tossed her over his shoulder. "Come on, help me find your spare blankets."

"You better not place me on this cold floor!"

"You need to wear socks if you find it too cold."

"And cover up these toes? Look at that design! Why would I hide these? Socks... You're such a dad for that."

"Yeah, I'm gonna drop you." Rick said jokingly, a warning against her whining.

"God damn, you get a few hairs on your face and turn into a brute. My heart is broken."

Rick turned on the light in her bedroom. He looked around: dark hardwood floors, a beautiful rug underneath her massive bed, gray walls and curtains, but many plants, photos, and a few sculptures to liven the room. He loved the window most of all. It was so huge. The view from so high was both impressive and intimidating. "I'm just going to take the comforter from your bed."

"That's fine." Rick tore the mauve comforter from Michonne's bed and placed it over his other shoulder. He went back to the couch and placed Michonne in her former spot. She placed her feet in his spot. Rick gave a stoic face to her cheeky grin. "Go ahead and sit." Rick lifted her legs and sat. Michonne laughed, Rick would not be indulging her tonight. He placed her feet on his lap and studied them. She did have pretty feet. Her toes were painted black with an intricate gold design. That was sexy; he liked black against her dark skin. Rick let his fingertips graze her skin once more. She shivered and answered the question he didn't ask. "Black soap and shea butter."

"Your skin's so soft."

"Mhmm. We can go on about this, but you have some studying to do."

"Yeah, I do." Rick handed Michonne her comforter, then picked up his books. He let thoughts of the sensation he got touching Michonne's legs fade. He returned to studying.

After an hour of monotonous silence, Rick researching criminology, Michonne reading on her Kindle app, the door opens. " _We're back_!" Kianga announced opening the door. Andre ran from behind her and inside. He repeated his aunt thrice with an exaggerated accent. "Boy, is that supposed to be me?!"

Andre dropped his backpack at the door and laughed. "No, it's my French teacher. That's how she talks and I don't know why. But it's funny." Andre ran to where his mother was. He expected her to be on her laptop, working or laughing on the phone with one of her friends. To Andre's surprise, Michonne wasn't alone. He'd never seen Rick before. He studied him before speaking, "hi..."

Michonne smiled. "Hey Peanut, this is Rick, a grad student at KSU. Rick, this is my son Andre."

Rick stood and gave Andre a friendly smile. He'd seen many pictures of him before; Andre was Michonne's favorite topic if she wasn't teasing him. "Nice to meet you."

Andre felt anxious. This wasn't the first time he'd heard of Rick, but seeing him was entirely different. He and his mother looked very cozy on the couch. He didn't like that. Many emotions ran through Andre, but he felt mostly sad. All his life it'd been his father and mother. It was love. It was home. His parents were so affectionate to each other; he'd called them gross many times because their roaming hands and passionate kisses. Andre didn't understand why that had to stop. How could something like that end? His dad should be there, not Rick. He hadn't heard from Mike in over a week now. Andre knew Michonne and Rick were expecting him to answer. He stared at the floor. "nice to meet you too..."

"Why are you acting so shy, boy?" Kianga asked in a playful yet accusatory voice. She turned her attention to Rick and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Michonne's favorite sister, Kianga."

Rick blushed and took her hand. Kianga was like Michonne in many ways: slender, flawless chocolate skin, bright smiles, stunning features, and those dark brown eyes. Rick knew he'd always be a sucker for a woman with pretty brown eyes. However, Kianga differed in her sister in aura. Kianga held an air of innocence and absent-mindedness; Rick was sure she didn't have a care in the world. Michonne had a lot of pain. It was something they shared; something they had in common. He was just starting to pick up the pieces thanks to her. He hoped he could do the same for Michonne.

"Michonne, I like. I like." Kianga covered her nephew's ears. "Voulez-vous coucher avec lui?"

Michonne glared at her baby sister. Kianga burst into laughter. Rick was just confused. Michonne pointed to the exit. "The door, nasty."

"Alright, alright! I'll stop."

* * *

After meeting Rick a couple more times Andre had grown less suspicious of Rick. This didn't necessarily mean comfortable or warm, but Andre did know Rick wasn't trying to be his father. Andre wasn't sure he could handle that right now. Calls from his father were becoming few and far between. It hurt knowing that he was talking to Rick Grimes more than he was talking to his father, especially since he only engaged in small talk with his mother's new friend. Andre mainly listened. He and his mother talked about criminal justice, laws, politics, failed dates, and their day. Michonne did most of the talking. His grandmother always said her girls loved the sound of their own voices. Andre could not picture his mother as a strong silent type.

 _"Well it's about time I meet Carl. You've been around Andre six times." "Of course I've been counting." Michonne laughed. "Don't you judge me, Rick Grimes!" "I am not a helicopter mom. Oh screw you Rick." "What? No that's lame. He does not want to hang out on campus, trust me. Let's go to the arcade." "I think he'd like that. They have such a huge age difference though." "Well excuse me for waiting." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever..." Michonne laughed again. "Goodbye Rick. Bye Rick!"_

Michonne kissed Andre on his cheek. She noticed half of his attention was in his book while the other was in her phone conversation. "Peanut."

"Hmm?" Andre pretended not to be interested in her affairs.

Michonne took his book and lightly bopped him on the head. "Mind your business."

"...I wasn't!"

"Andre," Michonne folded her arms.

He gave a small smirk. "Maybe I overheard a little."

"Umhmm"

"...so you're going to be meeting his son?"

"Looks like it. Carl is much older than you, fifteen I think. Rick thinks we'll hit it off. He like comics, cartoons, and manga."

Andre scrunched his nose. "You're not going to give him any of our books will you?"

"I wasn't planning on it. Just lunch, maybe an arcade. Wanna come?" Andre shrugged. "It'll be fun."

"Can Auntie Kiki come too?" Andre asked. Going somewhere with the four of them seemed weird. Hell, going out with Rick seemed weird. The only things they said to each other were _how are you? how was your day? what are you up to? how is work/school? how is _?_ Short questions and short response, Andre wasn't sure he wanted to go. What if Mike called? What if somebody saw them and got the wrong idea? Andre knew Kianga's presence would change it from cozy to crazy. His aunt would make sure he had a good time.

"I could ask. You know how she is on Saturdays though." Andre frowned; so did Michonne. "We don't have to go Peanut."

"...I like arcades."

 **(A/N) I don't know why I couldn't write the arcade scene. I will do my best finish and upload it.**

 _ **Next Chapter: Andre and Michonne meet Rick and Michonne at the arcade.**_


End file.
